Harry Potter and The Ways Of The Jedi
by chris-warren876
Summary: When an evil far worse than voldemort comes into existance. Harry Potter who doesnt know anything about the Galaxy must learn the ways of the jedi in order to stop it, and in doing so learns more about his family and himself. (A HPStarWars KOTOR cross)
1. Long Summer

Okay I'm back with another story, originally I was asking myself and others what they wanted, and I decided on a KOTOR cross, but this chapter doesn't really delve into that. But next Chapter does!

* * *

As he rode the way back to Privet Drive in the Dursley's car, all was silent. As the depressed teen's eyes wondered the car, he found Vernon's face to be the most interesting thing in the vehicle, the way the man's face changed from a pale color, to bright red, then to deep purple, and finally pale yet again. This was no doubt due to the Order member's threats.

Aunt Petunia sat motionless and silent which was very disconcerting. While Dudley who was in the seat next to him, played his Gameboy in silence except for the machines beeps and bops. For the rest of the ride home, Harry replayed the last moments of his godfather's life. This was enough to bring the sting of tears to his eyes, but he refused to let them flow.

Not but five minutes later, the Dursley's car pulled into the driveway of number 4, and Harry slinked slowly out of the passenger door.

"Dudley, get Harry's trunk like a good boy would you." Both Petunia and her fat son were stunned at this statement. But Dudley was even more so, _'how dare he make me get the filth's things'_. So Dudley set about doing what he was told, all the while cussing and muttering under his breath.

The Dursleys and Harry made their way to the house, with Dudley still muttering things while turning a deep red in the face. Once in the house Harry grabbed his trunk from the hand of the walrus, and quickly clambered up the stairs. Inside Harry's room, he set his trunk at the foot of his bed, all the while in a state of shock.

He set Hedwig's cage on his desk, and opened it to let Hedwig out to stretch her wings. Hedwig hooted thankfully but knowing that her master was in emotional distress merely flapped around the room before landing gently on her master's shoulder.

Harry craned his neck, smiling at his friend. "Thanks Hedwig, but really it's alright if you want, you can go ahead and go outside for a bit." Hedwig in response pecked at her master's head twice, before turning her back to his face, "emotional aren't we Hedwig? Thanks Hedwig, you'll always be there for me won't you?"

The bird hooted in a prideful boast, at getting her master to smile the first time since his departure from the train station.

"Hey now, make sure your head doesn't get too big or you won't be able to deliver letters anymore." Harry responded while laughing

Hedwig gave him a hurtful look, before flying out the open window. Harry quickly ran with to the window, "come on Hedwig, I was only joking."

The raven haired boy quickly shook his head while muttering '_women_'. Harry silently admitted to himself that this was going to be a long three months.

* * *


	2. A 'force'

Hello, Thanks to you, I decided on a Hp/Kotor cross! I've never seen one before and I thought it would be funny. It was fun to write, much more fun that the x-men cross and final fantasy cross. But I need a favor, if anyone knows the Star Wars and Kotor universes well, and has free time, could you beta for me...I especially need someone who knows how HK-47 talks. Plus I could test some of my ideas out on you...in fact I might need more that one person! So if you can volunteer even just for correction...please put it in you review or email me at chriswarren876 at yahoo dot com...id put it in the easier version...but fanfiction dot net doesnt seem to like that...

* * *

Harry didn't know where he was, it was if all the sudden he was placed in a battlefield out of a futuristic movie or video game. There were clearly two sides in this battle. One wore dark robes, and carried red and purple laser swords, while the other side wore brown over-robes with white garments underneath them; these few people carried swords of all colors: green, orange, yellow, and the most common blue.

It was clear to Harry that the men in black were, the bad guys in a sense. They simply aired a dark aura. There were few light sided men, but somehow they seemed to be overcoming their dark counter parts. That was until a person who could only be described as the most powerful warrior flared its sword, and entered the battle.

It was horrible, one of the sickest things Harry had ever seen. The dark robed man made quick work of the left over forces, cutting them to pieces. Heads rolled, arms fell, and dead carcasses lay scattered over the ground. The screams were unbearable, it was clear to Harry this person was evil, pure and simple.

After all the screams had subsided the warrior stood with their followers standing among the hundreds of dead bodies. The evil survivors were smiling and laughing at the death around them. While the leader slowly turned their head in Harry's direction then let out the most sinuous screechy laugh Harry had ever heard.

* * *

The raven haired boy quickly turned to the side and puked, after having the dream he had. After quickly cleaning his floor with a rag, he calmly walked to his desk and opened the diary he had been retelling his dreams in. He'd been having dreams of different people, at the start of the summer it was a man named Revan and a beautiful woman named Bastilla.

After awhile it had changed to the disgustingly sick dreams of late, with the evil creature in them. Harry could only hope he never met this person, he actually feared them. He didn't even fear Voldemort, but yet he feared a person he didn't even know.

The Gryffindor knew that if it weren't for some comforting 'force' he probably would have lost his marbles by now. After every dream, it was there to comfort him, in the way a mother soothes her child. It was this force that had drawn him to his diary to author his dreams. It was as if the force was alive and breathing, and in a way he swore it was all around him…scary as it was, it was also comforting.

He oddly wondered as he wrote if these dreams were actually real, and if so where were they taking place.

_July 2_

_ These dreams are becoming worse; at first they were oddly comforting. Revan and Bastilla seemed familiar, and were funny to watch in action. It was like a romantic fairytale with Jadek (Revan) being the prince charming, and Bastilla the damsel in distress, although she didn't seem to see her self as such. Although the faces that accompanied them were blurry, and fuzzy, I could tell they were all very good friends. _

_ But now the dreams are getting worse, they're all about some new dark entity. I feel sorry for the world that is inhabited by this dark taint. I wish I could do something for the countless people that are slaughtered by the entity's forces. But I don't even know if this world I see is actually real, or if my mind has made it up to cope with the loss of Sirius. _

_ Harry J. Potter_

The raven haired boy turned to the right in his broken swivel chair that he had gotten from the Dursleys. Of course the fact that it originally belonged to Dudley until he fell backwards in it, breaking the swivel part kind of spoiled it for Harry. But none the less it was the best thing they had given him, and he was grateful for anything they let him have.

He stood up, and moved towards his broken window, which he had actually broken…he still had the scars on his right hand to prove it. It had happened after a dream where after Jadek and Bastilla had fallen in love, they were shunned because of the fact they were in love…with each other, some council or something like that told them they were to separate, and that's when they left.

The details were very fuzzy; he didn't know where they went, or how they got there. But he knew they were happy, he saw flashes of their happiness, of their first child, their wedding day, and hundred of other pictures of time. They were beautiful, and he hated them for it…why did they get to keep their children, their love…when he got none, that's when he punched the window.

As he stared out the window he thought about the dreams and why they came to him. He really couldn't ever be normal could he? The Gryffindor chuckled, it was the hand he was dealt with he figured. While every one else gets family, he gets money and fame. Not exactly a 50/50 trade off, but nothing was ever fair.

For the last few days, the raven haired boy had felt a draw from somewhere, not unlike that with the diary. But he knew it led him away from protection, and the entire world was depending on him, he couldn't risk getting hurt, as cowardly as that seemed. But every day it seemed stronger, like an itch you can't scratch, it just gets so bad until you have to do something about it or you'll go crazy.

He hoped he didn't do anything too stupid. But that was just purely him, jump in and ask questions later. Harry smiled at that thought; he was kind of an idiot like Hermione thought wasn't he?

I wonder how every…

flash

A two story house with a picket fence…Voldemort…his parents…a tomb…a sign that says 'Godric's Hollow'

end flash

Harry shook his head and reached out to brace the wall so he wouldn't fall, 'what the hell was that' he wondered?

'Godric's Hollow, that's where my parent's house was.' Harry sat down on his bed to think about this development, 'is it calling me there? But why, what could be so important at my parent's old house? Stop thinking about this, I can't leave even if I wanted to dammit, I'll get in trouble again…'

flash

His old house…Jadek…Bastilla…tomb…a round entrance…a two story house…the same sign with 'Godric's Hollow'.

flash

'uggh, not again', Harry fell forwards and would have hit the floor had he not reached out and grabbed the wall.

He then realized if he didn't go, he would keep having these visions, and he wasn't sure if he could take having them for the rest of his life. So carefully stood up, as to try not to wobble to much, and went to his closet to get dressed. He looked at his clock and registered the time, 3:30.

The Knight bus would still be in duty, lucky for him. He grabbed his wand and quietly went down the stairs as to not wake the dursleys. After reaching the bottom, he made his way to the front door, and from there went outside.

As he walked down Privet Drive towards the main street he oddly wondered how stupid he looked. It was 3:30 in the morning and here he was walking out toward the street.

Once he reached the edge of Privet Drive he looked both ways before raising his wand. In a few seconds there was a loud bang and he took a step back as a reaction. There stood the Knight bus, and the annoying pimply faced man Stan.

"Good evening welcome to the nightbus, I'm Stan and I'll be your conductor for this evening." Stan put the card he was reading in his pocket before looking down at Harry who was unaware of the fact his scar showed in the moonlight, "Bloody hell, hey look Ernie, its Harry Potter"

Well that blew Harry's cover. The raven haired boy quickly stepped aboard the bus, and gave Stan a galleon before taking one of the open beds.

"Where to Mr. Potter?" Stan asked excitedly

Then it occurred to him, where was Godric's Hollow? Harry waited a moment before voicing his question, "Do you know where Godric's Hollow is?"

Stan waited a moment before laughing out loud, "Do I know where that is, of course we do! After all it's one of England's biggest wizard touring locations. I mean it's where you-know-who met his down fall."

Harry felt a sudden surge of anger at these men, they knew where his parents lived and raised him, but he didn't! The anger suddenly disappeared and Harry reminded himself it wasn't their fault.

"Do you know who turned my house into a tourist location?" Harry asked calmly

"Sure do, the Ministry did that about 8 years ago." Stan rubbed his chin before continuing, "Its one of the biggest cash crops the ministry has it is."

The anger came back full force; it was the ministry, how dare they make a mockery of him. They changed his parents love nest into some place for wizards to 'ooh' and 'ahh'! "Can you take me there?"

"Of course we can." Stan turned around from Harry and picked up a microphone before speaking, "next stop Godric's Hollow." He then put down the microphone, and continued to talk to Harry.

* * *

Harry apprehensively looked around. He calmly swallowed, as if not show his nervousness. The raven haired boy gently took his last step off the Knight bus. This was his parents home…it was really to dark to see much, but what he did see was beautiful.

The Gryffindor seemed to loose all courage, as he slowly stepped closer and closer to his 'house'. But suddenly he lost all control of his body and it was if something was leading him somewhere. He went directly away from the house and made his way down a trail in the backyard.

He felt stupid and he walked for 5 minutes before he gained control of his body. Harry didn't know where he was, it was a graveyard of some sort. He slowly walked to one of the tombstones, the name was Hector Potter, and he then realized this was his family graveyard.

The raven haired boy made his way through the graveyard until something caught his eye. It was a large tomb and it looked exactly like the one from his flashes. He walked towards it and made his way inside.

It was dark; that was all he really could say about it. He automatically said the word lumos, but instead of his wand tip lighting up, bright torches suddenly flared all around him. He oddly wondered if that was supposed to happen.

He walked and walked some more, until he came to two coffins made of stone. Harry wondered who these people were, and how they died. Harry slowly walked around the room looking at the walls, which were engraved with weird languages that he couldn't understand. He continued to circle the room until finding some script he could:

** He first was good, young and powerful**

** He fought a war for the republic and won**

** But then he left and when returned**

** None of the good that once was there remained**

** She fought against him, and saved his life**

** They turned him back to the light**

** And he forever remained this way**

** He was sent on a mission, **

** She was forced to go as well**

** They fell in love, and conquered evil**

** But they said love would lead to the dark**

** And they wanted them apart**

** The lovers left, and never returned**

** But there descendent will come and save them again**

** For there is more in him then ever was in them. **

Harry was confused, this didn't make any sense, and it didn't even tell who 'they were'. Upon further inspection of the tomb Harry found a hole a little bigger than a manhole. The 'force' that was calling him here was definitely coming from the hole, and against his better judgment Harry jumped into the darkness.

The Gryffindor landed with a clank as he landed hard on some sort of metal sheet. Harry got up while rubbing his posterior, 'boy that hurt'. He reached with his arms outward to see where he was, and found himself to be in a hallway of sorts. As Harry looked upwards where he came from he was horrified to find the hole closing up and darkness engulfing everything around him.

He didn't know what to do; he was scared out of his whit's, and just when he thought all was done lights flickered around him.

The raven haired boy was amazed at what he saw; it looked like some sort of series of metal tunnels, like something from star trek. Again Harry was petrified, he didn't want to explore put the curiosity was killing him and in the end that curiosity one out.

Harry made his way into the first room he saw, it was, as far as he could tell some sort of medical bay with a white reclining chair in the middle of the room and all sorts of canisters of medicine and large needles' and injection systems. Upon further inspection of the medicine jars, he could tell most of the jars were from a single company, 'Mannan Kolto Exports' The raven haired boy wasn't sure what kolto was, but as Harry opened one of jars and stuck it under his nose; he dropped it and started coughing. It was by far the worse thing he had ever smelt in his life.

Harry quickly ran out of the room still coughing from the smell of the kolto. He knew he never wanted to go back there again. Harry made his way toward the hatch he had come from, there was a ladder that led up to a closed shaft. The raven haired boy pulled at the handle of the object ceiling the way out, but it was not use, it wouldn't budge.

Harry sat on the floor, and pulled his knees to his chest and but his face in his hands. 'How do I get myself into these things, the Order is going to kill me'

The Gryffindor knew there was no use in crying over spilt milk, so he got to his feet in vain hope he could find a way out of his predicament.

He turned to the left and made his way down the pathway until he found himself at a crossway. He kept going straight to find himself in an oval shaped room with pipes and tubes everywhere. 'This defiantly isn't a way out'

His made his way back to the crossway and made a right and came upon the biggest room he had seen so far. Straight ahead of him was the weirdest contraption he had seen. It was a spear shaped vehicle of some sort with jets in the back. He examined the vehicle for a few moments before he looked at the rest of his surroundings.

There were boxes in nets behind the vehicle, they were odd sorts of tools and such. He completely turned around, and found a table with a light on in the middle of it. He made his way to this table and found two shafts of metal, and dozens of small glittering crystals and stones. He picked up one of the shafts; oddly enough it seemed very familiar. He couldn't place exactly where he had seen something like this…and then it hit him, it was one of the laser swords he had seen in his dream.

But what was one of these doing in a place like this? This discovery made him ponder further about where he was.

He was under one of his ancestor's tombs in a big tunnel system. Naturally this laser had to belong to one of them, and if it did where did they get it. He looked down at the other laser sword, this sword reminded him of Bastilla's sword, but if that was hers', then who's was the sword he had in his hand.

Maybe it was Revan's, but if that was true, why were they in a room under his ancestor's tomb…he never thought about what Jadek's last name was, he remembered it starting with a p…and then it hit him Potter.

His ancestors were Revan and Bastilla…he needed to sit down. He made his way to a chair in the corner of the room. This was much too big of a revelation for him. He had just found out that his dreams were real.

He stood up, still carrying Revan's sword and made his way out of the room. Maybe he could find some more clue's upon further inspection of this place.

As he made his way forward he found himself at another crossway. Straight ahead was a dead end, to his right was a curve, and to his left there was another big room. The Gryffindor turned left and made his way into the room.

There was a big table with numbers and buttons spread around it in the middle of the room and it was interconnected with a small room with keyboards. On the right side of the room there was a small branch off that had a long hallway, straight ahead there was a long hallway with a branch off to the left and then another curve, and to his direct left was where he began his little escapade.

After thinking for a few moments he decided to go right and go down the hallway. After walking for 3 or 4 seconds, he found himself at another interconnected room on the right. He made his way in the room and looked around the room. It was a small room, like the medical room, but the most interesting thing he found in this room had to be the two robots he discovered.

Against his better judgment he walked closer to them. He squatted down to get a closer look at the smaller one. It was about 2 feet high and was on wheels, with a big circle shaped light on the front, it had a swivel like head, and it kinda looked funny when he thought about it.

After looking it over for a few moments he moved on to the bigger one. This was a much larger robot, about a couple inches taller than him and it was a brownish rusted gold. It was very intimidating with its alien looking weapon, its human body, and not to mention it was taller than Harry.

He found both of these robots attached to a central machine with plugs and wires, and as Harry traced them to the machine he wondered if they still worked. Upon reaching the machine they were plugged into, Harry found a big blinking button.

Harry would have to had seen very few cartoons in his lifetime or he would have avoided pushing the big red blinking button, unfortunately this was not the case and when his finger reached its destination the power flickered. The raven haired boy heard grinding gears and turned around to the source and to his horror the machines were coming online.

The smaller one turned on first, its lights flickering and it started moving back and forth to test its mobility. Then the bigger one started the process that is reanimation. It started with its head, the small lights in its head turned yellow and Harry was sure that these were its eyes. They both started moving their body parts as if to check they were still working.

The miniature one was the first to notice him it beeped and bopped and started spinning its swivel head, and then the bigger one noticed Harry thanks to its help.

"Demand: Who are you meatbag?" the robot asked him, but Harry was too stunned to answer.

"h-h-h-h-h" Harry stuttered he couldn't even say his own name he was so shocked

"Statement: The master knows no one named, h-h-h-h-h, you meatbag have come aboard a ship that doesn't belong to you, and you must be exterminated"

Harry was scared out of his mind, the robots were going to kill him, and he couldn't even defend himself.

The robot pointed its weapon at him and fired. A red energy bolt flew from the tip of the rifle and headed straight at Harry. For Harry it seemed as if everything was in slow motion. With a weird noise a light blue energy blade came from the sword and deflected the energy bolt that was coming towards Harry. The robot seemed angry that his laser beam had been deflected and started a barrage of more laser bolts, but Harry kept deflecting them.

"Stop firing at me! My name is Harry Potter, Revan was my ancestor!"

These words made the robot stop, and in turn Harry flicked the switch on the 'sword'. The little robot came forward and pricked the raven haired boy without Harry noticing; fore he was too nervous about the bigger robot.

"Ouch" yelped Harry as the little robot wheeled away back towards the bigger one. The little robot beeped happily and bopped again and again to the bigger one.

"Explanation: Forgive me master, I did not know you have the masters DNA" although the big robot didn't look to sorry about it.

The little robot started rolling away again out into the hallway and taking a right. "Do you guys have names?"

Harry didn't know if this was a stupid question to ask or not, but the bronze robot answered, "Explanation: I am HK-47 assassination droid, and that is T3-4M expert maintenance droid."

Harry was about to ask another question, but was cut short when it felt as if the earth was shaking and Harry fell into the side of the wall. The raven haired boy looked towards HK-47, He didn't seem to surprised by this.

"What's going on?" the shaking was getting worse now, it was so bad he couldn't hear anything, and then it stopped and all was silent.

"Explanation: we are exercising the masters last wish." The robot made its way out of the room leaving Harry to follow it.

"What wish is that?" Harry asked while following the bronze robot.

"Statement: to take the masters descendant to Coruscant."

* * *

So, what did you think. Did it suck or was it pretty good for a newbs try? Anyways like I said, if anyone can volunteer please do so!

* * *

Donna: So sorry, though I never thought about a YYH cross, I might try it when I get writers block! Thanks for reviewing

Makotochi: I'll also eventually try my hand at normal ff, but until then...thanks for the review

Andrew Roberts: You know when I first started I thought about something like that...but then I decided that I didn't want all those characters like Voldemort, I wanted new characters...well Harry will go back, but hell kill Voldemort quickly! thanks for the review


End file.
